


I Don't Want To Wait Forever, But I Will

by trueheirofslytherin



Category: One Piece
Genre: All Knowing Robin, Denial of Feelings, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, POV Third Person, Pining, Tagged Explicit For Later Chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueheirofslytherin/pseuds/trueheirofslytherin
Summary: Nothing involving Sanji was ever easy. But Zoro didn't think it would take them being kidnapped for Sanji to realise his feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh idk my One Piece obsession will end soon and I'll post more varied fics. But right now all I can think about is Sanji. Sorry my dudes.

"-moss head, sleeping all the fucking time!"

Zoro's vision swam as he regained consciousness and searched around the dank cell for the source of the voice.

"Oh, you're awake. Well done," Sanji sneered.

Zoro tried to move, grunting at the unpleasant pull in his shoulders. Finally focusing his sight he spotted Sanji on the wall opposite him. Sanji was hanging by his wrists, from some shackles high up on the wall. He was wearing only his dress shirt, loosened tie, and his trousers. His shoes, socks and jacket were piled on the floor beneath his feet. Looking down, Zoro discovered that he was in a similar state of undress, minus his shirt which he hadn't been wearing before he'd passed out.

"What happened?"

"Fucked if I know," Sanji snapped, looking increasingly more frustrated by the second.

"Huh."

"'Huh'! Is that it?"

Sanji looked furious.

"I didn't tie us up here, don't get mad at me," Zoro said in a patronising voice.

"Shut up, marimo."

Sanji jerked against his shackles, trying to force away the fear that was slowly filling him. Now that Zoro was awake, he had to focus on his own captivity instead of worrying about Zoro. The swordsman looked confused and tired, exactly how Sanji felt. He watched Zoro twisting, his abs flexing as he tried to get a view of his shackles above him.

"Did you see who brought us in?"

Sanji was snapped out of his thoughts by Zoro's voice.

"No," he replied.

"Typical. And you call me an idiot," Zoro scoffed.

Sanji looked ready to argue, but was silenced by the footsteps approaching them.

Two heavily armoured guards entered the cell, dragging someone by the wrists. The captive had a sack over their head, but their figure was unmistakably female.

The guards didn't even acknowledge Zoro or Sanji, simply lifting their captive from the ground and hanging her from shackles beside Zoro. Her shoes were removed and the sack was pulled from her head, revealing Robin.

"Shit," whispered Sanji, before struggling frantically, "Let her go!"

One of the guards turned to face him, his face hidden behind his helmet. He picked up one of Zoro's swords from the floor, and approached Sanji. Pressing the blade to his throat did little to calm him.

"I swear I'll kill you all! Let her go!"

The blade cut in a little bit, drawing the smallest amount of blood.

"Boss says we can't kill 'em," the other guard piped up.

The guard with the sword visibly deflated, throwing Zoro's sword to the ground and leaving the cell with his armoured partner. The door shut with a heavy clang.

"Are they picking us off one by one?" Zoro asked.

"Maybe. You were here first, but you were blacked out for ages," Sanji explained, "I got dragged in about an hour after you, and you didn't wake up for another half an hour after I got here."

"They must have hit me pretty hard. I don't remember fighting though."

"As far as I was aware, you were getting drunk. Maybe they poisoned you. I was eating and blacked out, so they probably poisoned me."

Zoro groaned, his shoulders really beginning the ache.

"Why did my poison last longer than yours?"

"It didn't. You're just lazy," Sanji scoffed.

"Ill cut your damn head off. The second we're out of here I-"

"Oh, I'd like to see you try-"

"I'll end you-"

"Not if I end you first-"

The two fell silent when Robin made a soft sound.

"Robin-chan," Sanji said, in a softer voice than he'd ever spoken to Zoro in.

Not that Zoro wanted him to speak like that.

Robin's eyes fluttered open. She squinted, clearly suffering with the same swimming vision that the two men had experienced upon waking.

"Where are we?"

"What were you doing before you ended up here? It's important," Zoro asked.

"Um... I was reading," Robin frowned.

"Did you eat anything?" Sanji questioned.

"Don't get jealous," Robin teased, "I only had some water."

"They must have poisoned everything," Zoro sighed, "Whoever 'they' are. Try and untie us."

It took a moment for Robin to realise that Zoro was addressing her.

"Don't command Robin-chan around like that!"

"It's okay, Sanji," Robin chuckled.

A pair of hands grew from the wall above Sanji, and began fiddling with his shackles. After a while, the hands disappeared and Robin sighed.

"No use. We need a key," she muttered.

Zoro cursed under his breath.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"I'm assuming still on the ship, but who knows?" Robin replied.

Sanji tugged at his shackles, wincing as they cut into his wrists. He took a deep breath, and clenched his abs. He curled upwards as far as he could, practically folding himself in half. He aimed an aggressive kick at he mental cuffs. Even he could tell that he hadn't got his full power behind him. With a sigh, he let his body flop back down.

"You're flexible," Zoro observed, "No wonder you were so well liked by the queens."

Robin giggled, and Sanji's face and ears flushed dark red.

"I didn't- How dare you!"

He was spluttering and looked absolutely furious.

"Come to think of it, I feel quite weak as well," Robin stated, politely ignoring Sanji's rage, "Zoro?"

"Me too, now that you mention it. I suppose they drugged us with something."

Sanji finally stopped seething and fell silent.

"I can't image being celibate for two years," Robin piped up.

"Mm. Sanji's been celibate for... How old are you again?"

Sanji struggled again, looking just as angry as before.

"When we get down from here I'm going to crush your skull!"

Zoro laughed, instead of rising to the bait.

"And Robin-chan! You've let a man taint you with his touch?"

Sanji looked heartbroken.

Robin giggled.

"Yes, Sanji. And I enjoyed every second of it," she smiled, "But that's not a story I feel inclined to tell."

"Of course, Robin-chan! I'm sorry," Sanji rushed.

"Pervert cook," Zoro muttered, enjoying the way Sanji grew angry again.

"We'll never get out of here if you two keep bickering," Robin stated, "We need to make a plan. We shouldn't just wait until the rest find us."

The three hung in silence for a short while, trying to think of an escape plan that didn't involve waiting for Luffy to show up and destroy the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ya. Here we go. More.

The door opened again, and a beautiful, goddess-like woman entered. She had shiny, blonde hair that reached the back of her knees. She was quite a bit taller than average, and her skin was a beautiful tan. She was dressed like royalty.

Sanji gasped with delight, his eyes practically hearts.

Zoro glared at him and scoffed.

"Satisfactory," the woman spoke up, her voice extremely posh, "Although I would have preferred the captain."

"Ma'am, the captain will no doubt come to look for them," one of the guards behind her said.

The woman smiled, seemingly satisfied with the assumption. She spotted the way that Sanji was gaping at her, and her smile turned evil. She approached him, gently cupping his face.

Sanji's breath sped up, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Mm, so cute. I wish I didn't have to turn you in," she purred.

She brushed her lips against his, making him jerk in his restraints as he tried to deepen the kiss. She pulled back, and gently pushed his hair from his face.

"Maybe we could have a little fun before it's all over," she suggested, her voice sultry, "What do you say, handsome?"

She ran her hands down Sanji's torso, his stomach curling inwards at the tickling sensation. He silently cursed the stirring in his groin.

She stepped backwards suddenly, leaving Sanji missing the contact.

"Another time, perhaps," she said, turning to face Zoro, "Or maybe I'll take this one."

Zoro cringed as she stroked his pecs.

"No? You don't like me? Shame," the woman sighed.

She completely ignored Robin, turning around and exiting the cell.

The guards followed her obediently, the door slamming heavily behind them.

"Slut," Zoro scoffed.

"Never call a lady-"

"I meant you, dumbass," Zoro interrupted Sanji.

Robin giggled.

Sanji scowled at Zoro, angry that he was winning Robin over.

"At least I have a normal reaction to women. What, did she not have enough penis for you?"

"Your reaction to women isn't normal. It's perverted and excessive," Zoro said, dodging the question.

Unfortunately, Sanji caught on.

"Oh," he sneered, "So you do like men, hm? What's your type? I always thought you and Luffy would look good together."

"You think about Luffy and me together? And you're accusing me of liking men," Zoro retorted, effectively shutting Sanji up.

Zoro knew without a doubt there'd be a fight once they were free, and he was more than ready for it.

Robin looked extremely amused, and not at all concerned. In fact, Sanji was the only one that was visibly worried. Zoro was desperate to escape, panic rushing through him. But as always, he managed to contain it. He assumed that Robin was doing the same.

"I suppose if one of you gives her what she wants, you could find out more, and maybe even sneak a key off her," Robin suggested.

"If what she wants is enjoyable, fulfilling sex, perhaps Sanji should stay here," Zoro smirked.

"Why are you doing this in front of Robin-chan?"

Sanji looked desperate, torn between blowing his top and telling Zoro exactly what he thought of him, and keeping his cool so as not to make a bad impression in front of Robin.

Zoro was bullying Sanji a little too much, he knew. His body was larger than both Robin's and Sanji's, so the drugs hadn't weakened him as much as they had them. Clearly Sanji wasn't at peak performance, so Zoro knew he should go easy on him. But seeing him lust after two women while Zoro had no choice but to watch bothered him immensely.

Zoro couldn't pinpoint exactly when he'd fallen for Sanji, he just knew that his feelings were unrequited, and therefore never spoke of them. He couldn't shake the feeling that Robin knew, though. She was far too observant for Zoro's liking.

"Well, unless you want to do it," Robin said, raising an eyebrow, "Then Sanji's our only hope. I would, but it seems she's definitely more into men."

Sanji gaped at Robin. First he'd found out that she'd slept with men, next he found out that she'd happily sleep with women. He managed to shake himself out of his daze at the realisation that he may be about to be used for sex - something that he had admittedly never done.

"I'm flattered, Robin-chan, that you think I'm capable of pleasing her enough to free us. But, I don't feel comfortable being... Whored out," Sanji said, sounding as awkward as his face expressed he was.

"We all have to do things we don't want to," Zoro stated, "Lord knows I've done worse for less."

"You've sold your body for something," Sanji snorted.

Sanji's amusement faded at Zoro's serious expression.

"I have. I wish I hadn't had to, but I'm glad I did," he said.

"As have I," Robin sighed, "The world is cruel. We do what we must to get by."

"No. That's screwed up. No way in hell am I letting anybody force any of us into anything," Sanji scowled, "I'll get us out of here. But none of us are being used."

"I thought you were all for it. You popped a hard one just from her looking at you."

Sanji glared at Zoro, and if looks could kill Zoro would've dropped there and then.

"I'm just... Responsive," he muttered.

Robin's laugh was light, but it still stung Sanji.

"Well, if sex is out of the question, then I have no idea what to do," Zoro sighed, "I'm out of ideas."

"You only had one idea!"

Zoro chose to ignore Sanji.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, all three of them feeling as though they should speak, but had nothing useful to say.

Zoro started to doze off, the silence helping him along.

Sanji risked a glance at Robin, delighted and confused to discover that she was already looking at him.

"Your first time is always going to be scary. I understand that you don't want it to be this way. Zoro does too, he's just... Less in touch with his emotions. We'll put our heads together and get out of here. Don't worry," Robin smiled.

"It's not- I've-"

"You don't have to lie to me, Sanji," Robin interrupted, her voice soft and even.

The room filled with silence again, which was broken by Zoro's quiet snoring. Sanji rolled his eyes but didn't comment. Zoro looked peaceful when he slept, the absence of his usual frown making him appear younger and softer. Sanji shook the thoughts from his head.

The door opened again, and the woman entered.

"Your crew is taking their time coming for you," she stated, "I'll make a deal with you. I'll let one of you go, if you send your captain here. Once he arrives, the other two of you can leave."

Sanji and Robin locked eyes. Robin shook her head, and Sanji nodded in agreement.

"We won't hand him over," he said in a firm voice.

The woman looked at him and pouted, looking like a kicked puppy.

Sanji's heart pounded.

"Please, darling," the woman purred, "It would make me so happy."

Sanji's brow furrowed, conflicting emotions inside of him. He couldn't betray his captain, he would never do that. But he considered pretending that he would.

Zoro stirred, groggily awakening from his nap. He saw the scene before him, and scowled. Jealousy and rage shot through him, and he failed to control it in his sleepy state.

"Stop. Touching. Him," Zoro snarled.

The woman actually jumped, whirling around the face Zoro.

Sanji was frowning at him, clearly trying to read Zoro's expression.

"Jealous," the woman purred, her calm demeanour returning.

Zoro stiffened, terrified of being outed to Sanji.

"Don't worry. I haven't forgotten about you," the woman finished.

Zoro visibly relaxed.

"We're not going to hand anyone over, so it's pointless keeping us here," he snapped.

"You all have small bounties that I could collect," the woman said, "But you're right. If you won't hand your captain over, you are useless. I might as well kill you. Hm... I think I'll start with you."

The woman pointed at Robin.

Robin didn't react, simply continuing to stare their captor down.

"Wait!"

The woman rolled her eyes and turned to face Sanji.

"I- I'll tell you where he is. But I won't do it for nothing," Sanji said, hoping that she got the hint.

"Interesting. And here I thought that you were uninterested. Is she your girlfriend?"

"He wishes," Zoro scoffed.

In a sudden blur of movement, the something hit the woman's head, and she collapsed to the ground. A too-long arm retracted from the doorway, before Luffy walked in, a huge grin on his face.

Luffy babbled, but none of them were listening as he cut them down. They all rubbed their bruised wrists and stretched their aching arms.

"Put your shoes on! We have to move, now," Luffy ordered.

The three of them obliged, following Luffy out of the cell. Struggling could be heard upstairs from the dungeon, and the group knew that they were in for a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ya. Maybe porn in the next chapter? Maybe not? I'm still tryna figure out how to write it. So... But I hope you guys like my writing, until getting this account I never showed anybody my work.

Sanji stared down at his bandaged right hand and sighed. His hands meant so much to him; they were the tools of his wonderful creations. Without them, he was nothing. And yet there he was, one of his hands cut and bruised, unable to be used properly until healed.

Sanji felt a firm hand on his shoulder, and turned around. He faced Zoro, who had a sympathetic smile on his face.

"It'll heal, don't worry," Zoro said, "For now we'll have to have less intricate meals. Or you could let someone else cook."

Zoro said the last part as a joke, and took great amusement in the look of horror on Sanji's face.

"Stay out of my kitchen! None of you have cooked a decent meal in your lives," Sanji exclaimed.

Zoro chuckled at the cooks reaction.

"Don't worry, we'll stay away," he grinned.

Zoro couldn't shake the burning need to comfort Sanji. His hand tingled at the contact on Sanji's shoulder, and he never wanted to let go. Sanji didn't seem to mind his hand being there, instead continuing to insult everybody's cooking 'skills'. Zoro felt warm, and his stomach turned in an almost pleasant way as he watched the passion in Sanji's eyes as he ranted.

'I'm too far gone,' Zoro thought with a small sigh, 'I need to stay away. For my own good.'

Sanji seemed to finish his rant, and rolled his eyes at Zoro.

"That is why I will still be cooking," he said, with a tone of finality in his voice.

"Okay, okay. We'll leave you to it," Zoro grinned, painstakingly removing his hand from Sanji's shoulder.

He vowed to himself that he would stay away as much as possible without making it obvious. He had to. It hurt to see Sanji flirt with women, and he hoped that a bit of distance would cure his feelings for the cook.

Zoro took the ending of the conversation as his cue to leave, and walked off to find a corner to nap in. Lord knew he needed rest after that fight.

Sanji watched Zoro walk away, ignoring the fluttering in his stomach.

'Men don't like men,' he told himself sternly, 'Men like women. That's final.'

Truth be told, the hard muscles of Zoro's body were just as appealing to Sanji as the soft curves of Nami's. He had felt this way before about men, but refused the acknowledge the feelings. He had been raised and surrounded by people who firmly believed that the only person a man should love is a woman. Being attracted to men was shameful, and Sanji definitely wasn't attracted to Zoro. Not even slightly.

Zoro on the other hand was comfortable with his attraction to men and men only. He didn't speak about it too much, but he wasn't ashamed of it. He knew how Sanji felt about homosexuality, so he never brought it up around him, not wanting the crushing feeling that came with the flat out rejection.

Zoro wished his attraction to Sanji would disappear, but they spent far too much time around each other for Zoro to move on from him. He would never tell Sanji how he felt, though. And he definitely wouldn't mention the dreams he'd had where Sanji's lean legs were wrapped around Zoro's waist, his nails scraping down his back, the two of them writhing and sweating and overcome with pleasure. That was something that nobody ever needed to find out about.

Zoro must have been asleep for a while, because Luffy woke him up for lunch.

Sanji was making sandwiches, and was taking a lot longer than usual, finding it difficult with his dominant hand injured. Everybody waited patiently, except for Luffy.

"I'm so hungry, Sanji! Are you trying to starve me? I'm wasting away," Luffy whined.

Sanji ignored him, instead focusing on preparing the food without hurting himself with his current clumsiness.

"It's amazing just how much treasure was back there," Nami beamed, swaying side to side with joy, "Thank you for helping me find it, Sanji-kun."

"Anything for my precious goddess," Sanji chirped.

Zoro gritted his teeth. He relaxed his jaw when he saw Robin looking at him with a knowing expression on her face. He offered her a weak half-smile, and looked away.

Sanji handed out the food, and Luffy's was practically gone before everyone else had even started.

Zoro took a few bites, watching from the corner of his eyes as Sanji refilled Nami's and Robin's drinks, only having a small snack himself.

Sanji never ate much - it was likely why he was all slender, toned muscle. Instead, he liked to focus all of his attention on ensuring that the ladies had a fantastic meal every day.

Zoro practically saw hearts floating around Sanji's head as he rushed between Robin and Nami, ignoring Luffy's demands for more. Zoro sighed, his appetite leaving him.

"Here Luffy, have mine," he grumbled, pushing his plate towards the captain.

Luffy beamed at him, before swallowing the meal whole.

"You should eat," Robin stated, looking concerned.

"Too late now," Zoro said, forcing a half hearted laugh as he gestured to where Luffy was licking his lips in satisfaction.

Sanji frowned at Zoro, his attentions being drawn away from Nami and Robin.

"Did you not like the food?"

"It was great," Zoro replied, "I'm just not that hungry."

"We were in a prison for a while. They didn't feed us. Plus we might still have poison in our bodies," Sanji stated.

"I'm fine. I think I need some sleep," Zoro said, trying his hardest to stay lighthearted.

Before anyone could argue any further, Zoro stood up and left the room.

"That was odd," Brook piped up, "He looks sad. It makes my heart hurt. At least it would if I had a heart! Yohoho!"

Luffy cackled, finding the joke as funny as Brook did.

"You do that on purpose. It's not even funny," Nami scowled, before her face softened, "But you're right. He wasn't acting like himself."

"He just wants an excuse to nap," Sanji said, rolling his eyes.

He withered under Robin's stern stare.

In the mens' bunk room, Zoro lay sulking. He knew his reaction was irrational, and he couldn't wait to hit land again, so that he could find himself a stranger to spend the night with. At least for one night he could be free of his feelings for Sanji. He did so every time they docked, and every time he was complimented on his performance. He knew that it was only down to frustration that he poured his all into sex.

The door opened, and Zoro heard the gentle patter of Chopper's little feet on the floor. He greeted the doctor without looking.

"Are you sick, Zoro?"

"No."

"I want to check you out just in case," Chopper looked so concerned for Zoro.

Zoro felt a rush of warmth as he realised, not for the first time, how loved he was by the crew.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired," he said, putting on a reassuring smile.

"Robin seems to know what's wrong, but she won't tell me," Chopper sighed.

"It's not an illness, I promise. It's... Emotional."

"Oh," Chopper blinked, "Are you in love?"

"No," Zoro replied, "Not quite. Yet. I don't know. It'd best if I didn't talk about it."

"Okay. Well you can talk to me if you need to! I can cure physical sickness so I can try and cure emotional pain," Chopper chirped.

"Thanks doc," Zoro smiled.

Chopper flushed bright pink, covering his face in embarrassment.

"Stop! You won't win me over calling me a doctor!"

Zoro could tell that Chopper appreciated it, though.

"I'll leave you to it. Try to sleep," Chopper beamed, skipping out of the room, still enjoying being called a doctor.

Zoro sighed again - he was doing that a lot lately.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's getting sappy now, and I promise the gross stuff comes later

Zoro stretched and cracked his back, groaning in relief as the tension disappeared. He blinked blearily, realising that he had fallen asleep on watch. He wasn't too sure what had woken him up, although that question was soon answered when he turned to the side to see Sanji.

"Nice job keeping lookout, idiot. I don't think you deserve these now," Sanji snapped, showing Zoro the plate and glass in his hands.

The plate had three small, yellow cakes on. And the glass was full of something that smelt strongly like sake. Zoro hoped that his nose wasn't wrong at that guess.

"Promise I'll stay awake now," Zoro said with a cheeky grin.

Sanji seemed to blush but it was dark and Zoro couldn't be too sure.

"Fine. Here," Sanji sighed, handing the food and drink to Zoro, and sitting beside him.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Luffy woke me up for a midnight snack. Since you hadn't eaten earlier I figured I'd bring you a little something," Sanji explained.

Zoro felt warm and happy at the thoughtfulness.

"Thank you," he smiled.

Sanji stayed silent. He felt odd inside. His stomach was churning, and his heart was hammering. It was a similar feeling that he got when he saw Nami or Robin, more than sexual attraction. He scowled, his face scrunching up with anger at himself. He couldn't turn back on everything that he'd been raised to believe; men love women only.

"Mm, that was good," Zoro grinned, rubbing his stomach.

Sanji snapped out of his trance.

"You're welcome," he said quietly, not looking at Zoro.

Zoro wasn't the most perceptive of people, especially when it came to emotions, but he could tell that something was bothering Sanji.

"Is something wrong?"

Sanji sighed.

"Yes," he admitted, "I keep thinking about when we were in that cell. You got so angry when she touched me, but you weren't attracted to her."

"Okay," Zoro frowned, not sure of the point Sanji was trying to make.

"So why were you angry?"

"Because she was making you uncomfortable."

"I thought you enjoyed seeing me uncomfortable."

"Not in a hostage situation."

Sanji blinked at him. Zoro's eyes were filled with emotions that Sanji couldn't decipher.

"I've never seen you with a woman," Sanji stated.

"Well I wouldn't have sex in front of you. Or anyone for that matter," Zoro replied.

"I know, I mean that I've never seen you even pay attention to a woman. Hell, Robin-chan is clearly interested in you! The way she stares at you and-"

"She's not interested in me. She looks at me like that because she knows my secrets," Zoro interrupted.

"You have secrets?"

Sanji was smirking as though the idea of Zoro having done things that he wouldn't talk about was unbelievable.

"Yes. I don't want to alarm you, but I'm actually a human with a personality," Zoro deadpanned.

"Could've fooled me."

Zoro rewarded Sanji with a surprisingly light punch to the arm.

"Let's share secrets," Sanji suggested.

"What is this? A slumber party?"

"Sure, why not?"

"What secrets could you possibly have?"

"I don't know, we could tell each other who we're attracted to. Unless you're a completely sexless creature," Sanji snorted.

Zoro rolled his eyes, not wanting to encourage such a conversation.

"I'd rather not confess to anything like that," he said, his voice holding a tone of finality.

Sanji studied Zoro, his eyes looking him over. He couldn't understand what Zoro was so reluctant to admit.

"Have you got some kind of horrific fetish?"

"Depends what *you* consider a 'horrific fetish'," Zoro responded, staring blankly out of the window of the lookout.

The way that Zoro emphasised 'you' made Sanji's brow furrow with confusion; he felt as though he was being accused of something, but he couldn't figure out what.

"I don't know. If you were attracted to Chopper that'd be pretty fucked up," Sanji said with a shrug.

Zoro chuckled.

"No, thankfully Chopper doesn't appeal to me," he said, his tone was light but his expression was guarded.

Sanji lit a cigarette and settled down, knowing that he was in for a long night if he wanted the truth from Zoro.

"Anyway, I already know who you're attracted to," Zoro continued, "Nami, Robin, and any other woman in the world with a tiny waist and huge tits."

Sanji choked on the smoke of his cigarette - something that he hadn't done since he first started smoking.

"You thought it was a secret," Zoro scoffed, "You made it pretty obvious."

"No, I know it's obvious. But just... You were so blunt," Sanji said, his throat burning, "You don't usually say things like that."

"You don't usually talk to me unless we're fighting. Maybe I'm a different person when you're not trying to kick my teeth in."

Sanji sensed some slight hostility in Zoro's voice, and returned to wondering what exactly he'd done to offend the swordsman.

Zoro sighed deeply, feeling the tightness in his chest ease up slightly. He felt frustrated and tired. He wanted Sanji to leave, but at the same time he really wanted Sanji to stay.

Sanji's shiver made Zoro realise how cold the lookout was, and his senses came back to him.

Sanji shifted closer, aiming for subtle. His right side was pressed against Zoro's left side, borrowing the warmth. Sanji felt tingly and giddy, and it made him feel sick, but he couldn't bring himself to move away.

"It's cold," Sanji said aloud, making excuses to himself rather than to Zoro.

Zoro's entire left felt on fire, but he successfully refrained from reacting.

"We need some blankets up here," he said instead.

"Yeah. But then you'd be asleep all the time. The cold keeps you awake," Sanji teased, feeling grateful for the breaking of the silence.

"It worked so well earlier," Zoro smirked, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

Sanji laughed, and some tired, soft part of him made him rest his head on Zoro's shoulder. He stubbed out his cigarette, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes.

"Oh, so you can sleep," Zoro huffed.

Sanji let out a quiet puff of breath through his nose in amusement.

Zoro's pulse was racing. He could smell the scent of the soap in Sanji's clean hair. He could smell the lemon that were still lingering on his fingers from baking. He could feel his gentle breaths in the rise and fall of his chest. He could see the puffs of air as Sanji exhaled into the cold room. He could hear Sanji's gentle snores as he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay smut next smut next

"Good job we didn't all die last night," Nami snapped, startling Sanji and Zoro awake.

Usopp was stood beside her, looking concerned.

"If the fighting wasn't annoying enough, now you're gonna sleep on watch," Nami scowled.

"It was pretty cold last night. Maybe it just made them drift off," Usopp suggested.

"I don't care if Sanji fell asleep," Nami stated, rolling her eyes, "It's Zoro who needed to stay awake."

"Sorry. It won't happen again," Zoro sighed, rubbing his tired eyes.

Sanji hadn't said anything, instead he was blinking sleepily, clearly struggling the fully wake up.

"Get ready, Luffy's hungry," Nami snapped, before storming out of the room.

Sanji looked at Zoro and chuckled.

"You guys, uh... Yeah. Okay. I'll see you later," Usopp stuttered, rushing after Nami.

"What's so funny," Zoro asked.

"Imagine what they're thinking right now," Sanji grinned, "Usopp seems to think we got up to a lot more than sleeping."

"Usopp's mind always goes there. Like yours," Zoro stated.

Sanji laughed, shocking Zoro by not lashing out. He rose to his feet and held his hand out to pull Zoro to stand.

Sanji held onto Zoro's hand for just a beat to long, enjoying the warmth of the firm grip.

"I'll go and make breakfast," he said, leaving the room.

Zoro stared after him.

"Weird," he muttered.

He had noticed Sanji's behaviour being different since they had been rescued, and although he enjoyed the attention he could help but worry that perhaps the poison was still affecting Sanji.

Zoro took a deep breath, and headed down to the kitchen. Delicious smells were already filling the room, and everyone sat at the table eagerly awaiting their breakfast.

Zoro sat beside Robin, opposite Luffy.

"Morning," Luffy chirped, slamming his knife and fork on the table repeatedly.

"Hey," Zoro greeted.

Zoro caught Nami's glare, and offered her a sheepish smile.

"I heard you and Sanji slept together last night," Luffy said.

There was a loud clattered from behind them, as Sanji dropped a spoon in shock. He blushed and bent down to retrieve it.

Zoro cleared his throat awkwardly.

Luffy looked confused, obviously not understanding the potential meaning behind his words. He glanced around at Nami, Usopp and Robin, who were hiding their laughter behind their hands.

"Yeah, I fell asleep on lookout. Sanji came to keep me company and we ended up falling asleep," Zoro explained, glancing over at Sanji and very much enjoying the dark blush on his cheeks.

To Zoro, it had simply been a nap with a friend. Yes, he had feelings for Sanji, but he had accepted that those feelings would never be reciprocated. However, with how Sanji was currently behaving, Zoro couldn't help but think that perhaps Sanji was hiding feelings for Zoro.

"Maybe you can save the real thing for a night you're not on watch," Nami smirked.

Zoro scowled at her.

"Sea witch," he grumbled.

"Don't call Nami-San names," Sanji cried out, his tone only slightly off.

Nami stared into Zoro's eyes just a beat to long, before nasty smile spread on her face.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun," she purred.

Sanji flushed darker.

"N- no problem, Nami-san," he stammered.

Zoro rolled his eyes. He'd long ago accepted that Sanji would choose Nami - or any woman - over him, so he had a lot of practise in hiding his jealousy.

Sanji served breakfast, his own plate having only a slice of toast on. He ate it quickly, and lit a cigarette.

Zoro kept his head down as he ate, his stomach thanking him for finally filling it with actual food. He could see Nami staring at him from the corner of his eye.

Nami waited for Sanji to inevitably look at her, before shooting a wink in Zoro's direction.

Sanji's brow furrowed as he glanced at Zoro, seeing his stunned reaction to the wink. His teeth ground down slightly on his cigarette, and he silently reminded himself to ease up so as not to end up swallowing it.

Zoro knew instantly that she was trying to make Sanji jealous, but he couldn't understand why she'd want to cause more fights between the two of them. By making Sanji jealous, Nami would just make him long after her more. Zoro couldn't understand the logic behind Nami's actions. He finished his breakfast quickly, and headed outside to train without saying goodbye.

Zoro lost himself in his training, the aching in his muscles distracting him from his thoughts. He didn't notice Nami and Robin approaching him until they were towering over where he was doing push ups. He slowly sat back on his heels.

"What?"

"Nothing. We just wanted a closer seat to the show," Nami said, her voice holding a flirtatious note.

Zoro frowned at the two women in confusion.

"Nami-san, Robin-chan," Sanji sang, skipping over with two glasses of lemonade.

He handed them to the Nami and Robin, beaming at their thanks.

"I needed a cold drink," Robin said, "Watching Zoro was getting me all hot and bothered."

Sanji frowned at the rush of jealousy that struck him. He was used to Nami and Robin ignoring his advances, but for some reason it was Zoro that his jealousy was more focused on. He started to panic at the realisation that he wanted Zoro to like him instead of liking Nami and Robin - and anyone else for that matter.

For the longest time, Sanji had firmly believed that it was a man's duty to adore and dote on women. However, he had been denying for too long the nature of his and Zoro's rivalry. He knew that Zoro was easy to wind up, and he could never help himself yearning for Zoro's attention.

Sanji took a deep breath, before silently admitting to himself that he liked Zoro in the same was that he like Nami and Robin.

Sanji snapped back to the present at the sight of Zoro slapping Nami's hand away. She had gone to touch his bicep, perhaps in a display of approval.

"Never hit a lady," Sanji snapped.

"I'll hit a witch, though," Zoro retorted.

"Rude. I was just admiring the view," Nami said with a dramatic sigh.

Sanji was amazed at Zoro's ability to seem completely uninterested in the women's advances.

*Perhaps he really does prefer men,* Sanji thought, his pulse speeding up at the idea.

Zoro crossed his arms over his chest - a pose that Sanji had seen him do multiple times. However, this time Sanji noticed the 'view' that Nami and Robin were talking about. He noticed the way that the muscles in Zoro's arms bulged as he bent them, resting them over his chiselled pecs. Sanji watched the movement of Zoro's tight abs as he breathed, and felt his mouth watering at the sight. Sanji hurriedly looked away when he felt a stirring in his groin.

Sanji realised he must have missed part of the conversation as Zoro waved Nami and Robin away, the two peacefully obliging. Sanji felt discomfort rise within him as Robin whispered to Nami, her lips clearly forming Sanji's name.

"You'd think they were starved for sex," Zoro grumbled, rolling his eyes, "Its hard to believe that they get laid every time we dock."

Zoro was looking at Sanji, waiting for him to rush to the ladies' defense and demand that he stop being so crude. However, Sanji said nothing, instead blinking at Zoro owlishly.

"What?"

"I, uh..." Sanji cleared his throat, "Nothing."

"You're being weird," Zoro stated.

Sanji's eyes flickered down to Zoro's arms again, and he imagined them pinning him down. He felt himself blush. He startled when Zoro cleared his throat, and flicked his eyes up to meet Zoro's stare.

Zoro's heart fluttered as he looked into Sanji's eyes. He internally groaned, realising not for the first time just how far gone he was. Sanji's behaviour suggested, if anything, sexual attraction. Zoro decided that that was enough for him. He couldn't win Sanji's heart, but being intimate with him would be enough.

"We should talk," Zoro said, "Privately."

Zoro felt his cheeks flush pink at his own words, not meaning for them to sound so suggestive.

Sanji nodded in agreement, turning back to walk towards the kitchen, Zoro following close behind. Once the door was shut, Sanji turned to face Zoro.

"Listen, dartbrow," Zoro sighed, "I-"

"Can we do this without insults, asshole?"

"Fine. Listen, Sanji. I've noticed you being weird the last few days," Zoro said, looking uncomfortable.

"I guess I have. I've been thinking a lot," Sanji replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

As unprepared as Sanji felt, Zoro felt worse. He couldn't really believe that he was having this talk with Sanji. He'd worked so hard to accept that his feelings weren't reciprocated, and now it turned out that they might be after all.

"I've been attracted to you for a long time," Zoro rushed, staring at the floor.

Sanji took a deep breath.

"I'm a virgin," he blurted.

Zoro blinked at him.

"I- I've never. I mean I don't even know if I- I don't know," Sanji stammered.

"Well... I'm not saying we have to do anything. Especially not straight away."

"I know. But this is why I'm so... Like me. I'm supposed to want women, and I'm supposed to be rejected by them. That's my life. And now I'm faced with this. And I have the chance to, you know. I never thought this would happen."

Zoro remained silent, trying to choose his next words wisely. He couldn't deny how appealing being Sanji's first was, and he wanted Sanji to grant him that opportunity.

"Sanji, I really do like you. I've been hiding it for so long. I thought you were..." Zoro didn't know how to finish.

"Straight," Sanji suggested.

"Yeah. Straight," Zoro agreed.

"I think I want to be with you," Sanji said.

"I need you to be more certain. I can't do anything with you that you're not sure you want."

"How honourable."

The two men fell silent for a short while, unsure how to progress.

"Do you trust me?"

Zoro looked at Sanji, wondering what he was planning.

"With my life," Zoro replied honestly.

Sanji stepped forwards and awkwardly pressed his lips to Zoro's.

Zoro jolted in shock, before coming to his senses and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. It was everything he had imagined it to be and more. Sanji's lips were surprisingly soft, and he tasted like sweets and a hint of tobacco.

At the first touch of Zoro's tongue, Sanji groaned quietly. His body was on fire, desperate for more. His hands moved to tangle in Zoro's hair. He'd never felt so good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY SMUT!

They'd finally hit land again, and Sanji had somehow sweet talked Nami into giving him more money so that he could get a hotel room. It had been three days since his and Zoro's first kiss, and at any given opportunity they would sneak away to make out for a while.

Sanji was lay on his back on the hotel bed, and Zoro was towering over him. They'd been kissing for what felt like hours, and both were so clearly desperate to take things further.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," Zoro breathed, his hands running all over Sanji's body, under his clothes to touch the bare flesh.

He wanted to touch all of Sanji at once. He rubbed his thumbs on Sanji's hips as Sanji clumsily unbuttoned his own shirt as quickly as possible. Zoro's hands roamed free, feeling the soft skin and slim, toned muscle that made up Sanji.

Sanji was almost too warm, his mind and body practically on fire as he tried to catch up with what was happening. He was nearly too aroused to function, and his hands were fumbling. He rested his hands on Zoro's chest, the solidness of it everything that he thought it would be.

Zoro leaned down again, capturing Sanji's lips in a messy kiss. He involuntarily ground his hips down, provoking a zap of pleasure. He heard Sanji gasp, and decided that he just wasn't being loud enough. He undressed himself quickly, not really making a show of it. He then slowly pulled Sanji's trousers and underwear down, watching as Sanji panted in anticipation.

"I want to touch you," Zoro said, concerned that Sanji might be getting overwhelmed, "Can I?"

Sanji swallowed and nodded.

Zoro's hands skimmed up Sanji's legs, watching them twitch as he tickled. He rested one hand on Sanji's hip, and grasped his penis with the other.

Sanji cursed under his breath, his eyes squeezing shut. Never in his life had he considered that simply the knowledge that a man was touching him would be so pleasurable. He groaned when Zoro began to slowly move his hand, his hips thrusting up to meet the movements.

"You're amazing," Zoro whispered.

"Thank you," Sanji responded, managing to open his eyes to meet Zoro's affectionate gaze.

The intensity of the emotion in a Zoro's eyes overwhelmed Sanji, and he had to close his eyes again.

Zoro watched Sanji writhe and gasp, and decided that he couldn't wait any longer. He moved to tower over Sanji, his powerful arms either side of Sanji's head.

"Woah! I don't think I like where this is going," Sanji piped up, looking rather offended.

"What? I- Have I completely misread this?"

"No, I want to... Y'know. But not like this. There is no way in hell you're being on top."

Zoro smirked, wanting to tease Sanji a little more.

"Ride me, then."

Sanji's mouth opened and closed wordlessly, before he frowned and lightly slapped Zoro's chest.

Zoro didn't miss the way Sanji's dick twitched at the suggestion.

"You know that's not what I meant," Sanji huffed.

"All being well, this won't be the only time we do this. So we don't have to do everything right now," Zoro said, his smile fond as he looked at Sanji.

"Okay," Sanji replied, his heart hammering in his chest for reasons other than arousal, "Then what should we do this time?"

"I can tell you're nerv-"

"I don't get nervous!"

"Fine. I can tell you're hesitant. So how about this time, I just... Make you feel good?"

Sanji blinked at Zoro, unsure what exactly he meant.

Zoro leant down, kissing Sanji again, to which the cook eagerly reciprocated. Zoro slowly kissed down Sanji's torso, stopping to suck a few marks here and there, but nowhere that would be visible when clothed; he didn't have a death wish.

"Oh," Sanji breathed, realising where this was going.

He moved his hands shakily and cautiously to rest on Zoro's head.

Zoro took a deep breath. He was slightly ashamed to admit it, but he was usually on the receiving end of such acts, and therefore was quite nervous himself. He grasped Sanji's dick and slowly slid his mouth down, only managing to go halfway.

Sanji didn't seem to care, profanity spilling from between his lips, his fingers tangling in Zoro's hair.

Zoro wondered why he didn't do this more often; it gave him a feeling of power and control, and it was quite enjoyable to be able to give somebody so much pleasure.

Sanji groaned as Zoro moved his lips and hand in synchronisation. His thighs were twitching, and he was trying his hardest not to tear the hairs from Zoro's scalp. He could barely control himself, the wet heat almost too much to tolerate. His nerves were on fire, and sweat slicked his body. He felt his hips moving on their own, and Zoro seemed to welcome the movement.

Zoro pulled off, taking a moment to work his jaw and loosen the muscles. He glanced up at Sanji, who was a sweaty, gasping mess, and grinned.

Sanji's body jolted when Zoro continued. Pleasure like he'd never felt before coursed through him, and he knew he wouldn't last long.

"I- Oh, god. I'm gonna-"

Sanji cut off with a loud groan, his body feeling numb and tingly as his climax rushed through him. After what felt like a lifetime, his body slumped into the mattress. He reached up and wiped the sweat from his brow, freeing Zoro's hair in the process.

Zoro subtly rubbed his scalp to be rid of the stinging.

"Okay?"

Zoro was smiling at Sanji, looking far too smug.

"Yeah," Sanji said, his voice cracking, "Yeah, that was so, so good."

Zoro didn't think he'd ever seen the cook so relaxed before. It wasn't his calm, suave demeanour; it was pure relaxation, and it was a good look.

Sanji's eyes flickered briefly to look at where Zoro was clearly achingly aroused. He shakily sat up, reaching for Zoro's dick. The only technique he knew was the one that worked on himself, so that's all he did. Slowly sliding his hand up and down, adding a slight twist on the end.

Pleasuring Sanji had clearly worked Zoro up, as it only took a few strokes for his climax to hit, spilling all over Sanji's chest with a gasp.

Zoro kissed Sanji again, this time incredibly softly. Sanji didn't even comment on where Zoro's mouth had just been, instead just happy for the kiss.

"Thank you," Zoro said.

"It was only fair," Sanji responded.

"No," Zoro sighed, "Thank you for sharing this night with me."

Sanji's eyes went wide, and he seemed to be slightly panicked.

In actuality he was. In his mind he was confronting feelings that he had hoped to ignore forever, and he wasn't sure that he was ready.

"Sanji," Zoro said, looking slightly sad.

"How long would you wait for me?"

Zoro seemed shocked by the question.

"I'd- Well, I'd wait forever," he said in a firm, decisive tone.

"Nobody wants that," Sanji sighed.

"I don't want to. But I will," Zoro replied, his voice holding a tone of finality.

Sanji's heart warmed at the confession, and he considered that perhaps he might be ready to start letting his true feelings show.


End file.
